Bella Tendris-Master of the Art of Espionage
279497 129476207142570 100002405757207 201070 7143151 o.jpg 287222 133171696773021 100002405757207 213751 2498850 o.jpg 266873 118757158214475 100002405757207 162546 6154249 o.jpg "When you conceal yourself from others, it is thick. When you impose your will on others, that is black." Bella Tendris (Bela'tendrss in Ryl) was born the youngest child and only daughter to an influential family on Ryloth. Her father was an engineer, her mother a teacher of courtesans, her grandparents powerful in Clan politics. She had an older brother, Shai’ten, who was nearly ten years older.. A child prodigy, her family’s prominence ensured that she received the best education, and she was fluent in seven languages by the time she was ten. She was extremely well read and could argue philosophy and political theory, and was lauded as a potentially professional Twi’leki sword dancer. "This is called divine manipulation of the threads" Disaster struck when an Imperial plague was released on Ryloth, killing the vast majority of the population of Kala’uun City. Bella was orphaned, with her brother and her aunt her only relatives to survive. Her brother, anxious to secure his own position in the chaos after the plague, sold her to a Hutt Cartel slaver at the age of eleven. She was ripped out of her comfortable home and studies, and dumped into a brutal Hutt training facility on Nar Shaddaa- a school that specialized in training concubines. She survived the rigorous training and killed the first man who tried to purchase her from the cartel. Stealing every credit in his pockets, she managed to scrape a living as an information broker on the streets of Nar Shaddaa, until she met four Mandalorian brothers- a team of bounty hunters. Seeing her intellect and aptitude for spotting the subtle angles of situations, they performed the Gai Bal Manda and adopted her into Clan Drayven. She spent the next six years working with the brothers, before a bad piece of intel sent her on the trail of Miras Vahl, a Miralukan bounty hunter of the Guild of Shadow Hunters. "It is essential to seek out enemy agents who have come to conduct espionage against you and to bribe them to serve you. Give them instructions and care for them. Thus doubled agents are recruited and used." When Bella began to hunt Vahl, she saw that he knew everything she was going to do before she did it…and belatedly realized he was a powerful Force user. When at last she had him cornered in a bar on Ord Mantell, he disappeared in front of her eyes and reappeared behind her, a leather garotte neatly around her throat. Vahl, impressed that she had gotten so close, offered her membership in the Guild and took her as his own apprentice. As her final test, Bella killed Shai’ten, but was so intent on her prey that she did not see the witness who would later decry her as a kinslayer- the penalty for which was permanent exile from Ryloth. Quick to anger and slow to forgive, she has not set foot on her homeworld since. "The ultimate in disposing one's troops is to be without ascertainable shape. Then the most penetrating spies cannot pry in nor can the wise lay plans against you" After her exile was pronounced, she worked as a freelance assassin around the Galaxy, commanding exorbitant fees and specializing in tracking and pursuit of fugitive Force users. A chance meeting with a powerful Sith resulted in Bella being contracted, on a long-term basis, as the Erisian Empire’s assassin and counter-espionage specialist. She is lately to be seen keeping company with the Erisian Emperor, Lord Scaibius Valtierre, as well as two of the four Drayven brothers, when not running about the galaxy as an information broker. Intensely loyal to those who earn her respect and trust, she is quick, silent death from the shadows for any who would seek to betray her or hers.